Let Me Love You
by taytay3
Summary: She thought she was a lost cause, a girl with no hope.. She was hurting inside and she tried to act as if everything was going to be ok. When in reality her life was crumbling down with every breath she took and every tear that fell from her cheek. All she needed to say was that deep down inside she was nothing but broken.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Love You

Ally's POV

We all have secrets... we've all made mistakes and we are all broken in some way. But I can't tell if I am anymore. Have I already been broken enough to not feel anything? Or am I just not able to feel anything at all? These were the thoughts that haunted my nights and days. The reason I would never get enough sleep, but still manage to be on time at school. I don't even know why I try to sleep anymore.. it's a waste of my time. All I do at night is toss around in bed hoping that someone will save me from the horrible place I call home. But that was when I believed in fairy tales and love and hope and faith... none of that is real to me anymore because I have forgotten how to feel any of those things.

My family, we were once a happy and whole one. That was until my mother passed away from cancer. The day that happened, I swear I have never seen my father cry so hard in his life. I understood at the time that he loved her but the life we're living now? I can't tell if he loved any of us to begin with.

After my mom's passing, he started to lock himself away in his room. I could hear his desperate cries at night as it broke my heart... but it was the last night he ever told me he loved me ever again.

A couple days after we told each other we were going to get through this, he turned to drinking as quick as lightning. He has a job at Sonic Boom, the store we currently own but it's more like I own the place since all my dad ever does is stay home and get drunk anytime he wants too. It's actually sad to see him like this but I don't want to help for some reason because all he'll ever do is push me away when he gets the chance. Since my dad is an alcoholic, he's gotten how you say... extremely verbal in such ways.

He yells at me a lot to be honest. Clearly for no reason... I try to stay out of his way but it's almost like he wants to drag me into his problems and drag me down alongside him.

He's hit me before and it hurts a lot. My mother would never hurt me ever but this... I don't even know what to think anymore. He's hit me with electric wire and wooden paddles and that was all because I showed up 3 minutes late for my shift at Sonic Boom.

I'm surprised myself that I haven't tried running away or hurting myself. My mother always told me that God gave you your body and you don't have the right to take it away yourself and from that point on I have never thought about it in anyway. But I feel as if I am dying... as if I am dying inside or that I'm slowly withering away into the wind.

But who would care? It's not like anyone would bother to ask me how life is going... I don't even have any friends. I get bullied at school and truth is I don't even know why anymore but they sure do know how to put up a fight. I don't get why there are so many people in the world that want to break you down... do they enjoy laughing at other people's mistakes or flaws? Maybe so but all they are doing is hiding a piece of themselves from other people.

I remember when I felt the same exact way. Always wanting to yell at someone and point out their flaws or mistakes because my life was just horrible but like my mom said 'Treat others like you would treat yourself.' I swear I thought my mom was friends with God at that moment but I never knew she would go to see him so soon...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys this is my new story I know it's kind of depressing but I wanted to write this story for so many people who are going through the same thing or something similar to this situation. So yeah I was just sort of in the vibe for this kind of stuff. Anyways make sure you review I want to know your opinions of this story:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Love You

Ally's POV

I pulled my hoodie over my head as the rain started to beat against the concrete. I kept my head down as I walked up the porch steps of my house. The lights were on so I knew my father was awake by now. I walked in and pulled off my coat, putting it on the banister. I walked up the stairs but stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of a bottle hitting the wooden floor of our house. "There you are. You're late." I turned around to see my father. His hair was messed up and his jeans were a bit torn.

"I'm sorry, I just got back from Sonic Boom some customers wouldn't leave." I said continuing to walk up the stairs but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're still late." He said, his expression deadly. He pulled off his belt and my mind went into shock and fear state. "Dinner was supposed to be made an hour ago!" he yelled as he raised his belt at me. I fell backwards on the steps, feeling trapped...actually I was trapped. "You ungrateful daughter! Making me wait for my own dinner I've been starving all day!" He screamed at me before the belt made harsh contact with my skin. I bit my lip to hold in a scream of pain. Even though I have gotten beaten a million times my dad always found another way for it to hurt me even more.

"I-i'm sorry dad I-i forgot!" I yelled back as he slapped my cheek hard. I felt the sting go through my face as it started to burn. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash! You killed your own mom! Go to hell!" he screamed at me as he grabbed my hair and pulled me down the stairs. "For punishment tonight you are sleeping in the basement and you are not eating for a week. Have fun in the dark!"

He dragged me to the basement door and pushed me down the stairs. I rolled down each step before hitting the ground with a loud thud. He slammed the door shut and I was engulfed in darkness. I have been in the basement millions of times to know to bring a flashlight and a box of crackers plus a stack of water bottles.

I crawled around the cold basement floor and opened a little box. I opened it and grabbed the flashlight cutting it on immediately. I looked around and found a nice corner to rest in. I soon got to the little corner and snuggled up into it trying my hardest to not freeze to death. But this was life for me and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. I started to hum a tune that I made up while I was back at Sonic Boom;

_I think we have an emergency... I think we have an emergency. If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong. Cause I won't stop holding on. So are you listening? So are you watching me? It's really not your fault, no one cared to talk about it...talk about it. Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive. And I've seen you cry way too many times when you deserved to be alive...alive.._

I felt my cheek as a tear finally managed to slide down my face. I never have cried in front of my father and I don't think I want to start now. I snuggled up even more into the tiny corner as I began to sob. This life wasn't meant for me why did God have to take away my mother. She was my best friend...my only best friend. I wiped away some tears with my arm as I heard the door swing open.

"Honey?" I heard and I looked up to see my mom coming down the stairs. "M-mom?" I stuttered I was still recovering from the shock. "Yes sweetie I'm right here I'll never leave you." She said and I started to cry as tears streamed down my face. Suddenly she began to fade away as I heard my father's voice. "No mom please don't go!" I screamed as she began to fade away even faster. "Stay gold sweetie..."

My eyes opened and I shot up. "Ally! You better shut up or I'm coming down there with the electric wire!" My father screamed from upstairs. He always has to ruin everything and I do mean everything. I sighed and tried to fall back to sleep again. I wish the dream was real, even if I just got to see her for a second... I laid my head against the wall as my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier...

* * *

Author's Note- I know it's short but I needed to fit a lot on the next chapter so anyways tell me what you all think of this chapter and this story! Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Love You

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door closing. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up off the floor and walked up the basement stairs leading to the kitchen. Once I stepped through the doorway I made my way to the kitchen. Today was another day of surviving school. I get bullied a lot and for no reason. But sometimes I just don't try to care as much anymore, my dad gave up on me who says I don't have the right to give up on myself? I poured a bowl of lucky charms and quietly ate my cereal in peace.

After that I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and slipped on some light blue skinny jeans, brown boots a yellow top and a brown vest to go over it. I never really paid attention to the clothes I wore. I brushed my hair quickly along with brushing my teeth. I grabbed my back pack and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I walked down the path behind my house to the school. My mom and I would always walk through here together and I have never let anyone walk with me on this path, not even my father knows about this path. As the school came into view, I also saw Dallas, Cassidy, Trent and the worst out of all of them... Austin Moon. He has been picking on me since the 4th grade which was the same year my mother passed away. We were totally cool with each other before that grade but ever since my mom died he has been a complete jerk and he still is. Cassidy has also been his girlfriend since the end of 10th grade so they have been basically dating for a year and a half.

I quickly walked through the parking lot keeping my head down. I walked up the stairs of the school but someone laid a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Allison." I cringed at the sound of him using my full name. That only ever came out of my mom's mouth and it hurt to hear that someone else that I completely hate is using it in the first place.

"Hi Dallas..." Dallas used to be nice before he became a full on popular jock with Austin.

"I hope you know nobody likes you Dawson."

"Y-yes I know you guys have been making me fully aware of that." I said shyly as I looked down at the pavement.

"She's a joke guys she ain't worth any of our time." I heard Austin speak up as he got off of the stairs. "Ha ain't that the truth...wow mom is right the truth will set you free." Trent joked as Cassidy cracked up a little. Austin put his arm around Cassidy as he smirked at me. "Get lost Dawson." Austin said shooing me away.

"Oh we're aren't done with her." Dallas grabbed my wrist and slammed me up against the wall. "Where's your lunch money?" he snapped. Dallas has always tried taking my lunch money, that's why I basically starve myself to death. "I don't have any..."

"You don't have any!? Austin search the bag." he yelled not taking his eyes off of mine. Austin released from Cassidy and came over. He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "She's lying." he said and Dallas gave me a glare.

"How do you know that?" Dallas questioned.

"Duh it's the most obvious reason... NCIS." he said and Dallas smiled finally getting. He grabbed my bag and I grabbed it pulling it back. "Don't touch my bag." I argued as he kept pulling on it. "Too bad." he argued back. We continued to pull on the back as he let go and I fell straight on the ground. Suddenly I heard a roar of laughter as I realized the whole school was watching us. Dallas grabbed my back pack and searched through it. He pulled out my bag of money and threw my bag at my face.

"Wow Allison thanks for the treat your so generous." Dallas said as he turned on his heels and walked back to his posse. Austin started to laugh and put an arm around Cassidy as they walked into the school.

I slowly got up, dusting off my clothes. I quickly fixed my hair and grabbed my bag. I guess I won't have lunch today...again. I walked inside the building as people began to give me stares. I could hear their obvious remarks about me but I just let it slide as I wasn't in the mood to start another protest. I walked to my locker and opened it as I stuffed some of my textbooks inside. I turned around only to bump into someone. "I am so sorry." I said as I rubbed my forehead softly. "No it's..." He looked up at me and his eyes went wide. "Don't be sorry it was my fault." he said quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh um I'm Allison Dawson but I prefer Ally..." I said shyly. I wasn't really good with talking to guys especially the ones that wanted to talk to me for other than my money. "Oh I'm Elliot." He said as he held out a hand. I gladly shook it... "Elliot!" someone yelled behind us. I looked over to see Austin and Trent waiting impatiently. "I'm sorry I have to go, see you later?"

"Oh yeah sure of course bye." and with that I walked in the other direction. I honestly didn't want to catch up with him. He was friends with the stupid popular crew. He was so sweet and nice, and the other people were just torturous. I walked up the stairs to my class and opened the door. Austin and his crew was in this class so I normally always found a seat in the back to sit in.

I went to the back not making eye contact with anyone as I sat down in my seat. Suddenly a bunch of populars crowded into the classroom. Austin, Trent and Dallas sat in the front as Cassidy and Kira sat in the usual second row from the front. I quietly got out a piece of paper to write some notes in when a paper ball was thrown at my head. "Hey you!" Trent whisper yelled across the room. "What?" I snapped.

"Give me a piece of paper."

"Go get your own." I said not taking my eyes off my paper. "Oh come on Allison. I didn't mean to make a joke about you." He said with fake sympathy. "Allison just give him the freaking piece of paper."

"Make me." I threatened back accidentally. Wait...why did I say that!? Suddenly all eyes were on me.. did I say that that loudly?

"What was that Dawson?" Austin said getting out of his chair. His eyes watching my every move.

"N-nothing I just-"

"Just what?" He snapped. He came over and took my journal ripping out all my notes and tearing them to shreds. "Wait!" I yelled as he continued to rip them. "Oh test notes for Mr. Anderson's math class... I can get good money off of these." He took the notes and shoved them in his back pocket as he grabbed my whole notebook. "Please stop." I begged. He ignored me and ripped out two pieces of paper and slammed the book right back on my desk.

"Now was giving us paper that hard?" He snapped at me before returning to his desk and giving Trent some paper.

I sat there in pure shock as paper was all around my desk. I bent down and quickly picked all the pieces up. I walked over to the trash can but as I was walking someone's foot jumped out, sending me straight toward the ground as the papers flew everywhere.

"Oh and that's for questioning my authority." I heard Austin say as a bunch of people irrupted in laughter. Soon the whole class was laughing at me and all I could do was stare at Austin in pure disgust.

* * *

Author's Note- I hope you guys are liking this story!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) Tell me what you think about Austin's character!:)

-Taylor:)


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me Love You

Ally's POV

After the humiliation-I quickly got over- of people laughing at me I actually got the courage to throw the papers away and go back to my seat without ripping off Austin's head. I don't know why he likes to embarrass me in front of the class. It some kind of habit? Anyways, after the bell rang for lunch period I grabbed my things quickly and scurried off to the cafeteria.

After I got my tray I sat down at an empty table. Pulling out my textbooks to study for my big history test tomorrow. Getting good grades was the only thing I hung on to these days. It reassured me a future and a real future.

As I was chugging down some of my milk Austin and his posse surrounded the vacant table. "Hello Dawson." he snapped. Cassidy wrapped her arms around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder. The sight of them being together made me sick... sick enough to throw up without a real cause.

"...Hi?" I said innocently. Austin snapped his fingers as Dallas and Trent took my lunch tray and Austin sat down.

"That's for ruining my good looking shoes." He pointed to his high tops as there was a smudge of dirt on it. It looked more like dust to me but this is Austin we're talking about. "You owe me all your lunch money tomorrow."

"You can't-"

"Don't say I can't cause I will wether you like it or not and just for your attitude..." He grabbed my tray and took my main meal dumping it right on the cafeteria floor. Cassidy smiled deviously, "Uh. Mr. Custodian! Allison Dawson just spilled food on the floor on purpose!" she yelled as the custodian came over. He observed my "work" and gave me a disappointing look. "Principles office now." I nodded slightly as I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I strolled into the principles office and closed the door behind me. "Yes, Allison take a seat." I took a seat right in front of his desk as he calmly folded his hands together. "I see that you caused a bit of trouble in the cafeteria a while ago?" he asked lowering his glasses to his nose. "Mr. Higham I didn't do it I was just-"

"I know it wasn't you Allison. I may wear glasses but I'm not stupid enough to not go check the security camera's in the lunch room." He said with a laugh. I smiled weakly. "You're free to go. Don't worry I'll take care of Austin."

I got up out of my seat and opened the door walking out into the main office as the bell rung for the last period of the day. I was happy I didn't have that class with Austin. It was the only thing that brought me joy at this school anymore.

* * *

I shoved my textbooks inside my leather bag and headed for the door but not without Dallas getting in the way. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out side taking me to the vacant side of the school building. "Hello Ally." he caressed my cheek lightly as he pinned me against the school wall. I shook under his touch. Secretly Dallas and I were dating... he found out about my abusive father 3 months ago and since then he's been using me just for the fun of it he abused me and I don't know why I let him...

I turned my head away refusing to look him in the eyes. "Oh come on babe look at me. I'm sorry boo." he tilted my chin forcing me to meet his eyes. He kissed my cheek as he put a hand on my waist drawing me near him. "Look at me Allison." I hated when he called me that. He sounded like my father. He slapped my cheek causing me to bit my lip to hold in the pain. "Answer me now."

I looked him in the eyes with fear as he smiled wickedly. "Good girl." he patted my head before kissing me softly on the lips. He pinned my hands behind my back as I struggled against the kiss. "D-dallas I need to get home.." I said softly through the kiss.

His hands ran up and down my leg as I shivered from the touch. I didn't want it to be like this ever... I put my hand on his toned chest stopping him in the process. "I have to go home. I'll see you at school..." I slung my leather bag over my shoulder and walked away. I ran down the sidewalk quickly. My house was only a short walk away from school so it didn't matter which speed I went to get home.

I stepped up the porch stairs and opened the door as it was always left unlocked.

I was just about to go up the stairs when I saw my dad come around the corner. He had a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigar in the other. "I checked your grades Allison. You got a B+ on a quiz!?" he yelled at me. I stepped back a few steps afraid of what may come. "Dad, I still have an A+ in that class please don't make it a big deal.."

"Big deal!?" he screamed throwing the glass bottle at me. I ducked as it smashed against the wall. "You pathetic child. B pluses won't get you anywhere in life! Can't you see I'm trying to get you out of this house I don't want you here!" he yelled at me as he started ascending the stairs. I stepped back tripping over a few steps.

"You worthless child. Your lucky I haven't let you freeze in the dark on the road!" he barked as he grabbed my wrist. "L-let me g-go!" I screamed pulling away from him. He gave me an exasperated look. "Disrespecting your father now aren't we?"

"Please let me go!" I yelled as tears ran down my cheek. "I'll let you go. Go to hell for all I care!" with much force he grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me down the stairs. My body gave out as he dragged me across the floor and down the basement stairs. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me down the cold hard stairs of the basement.

I let the tears fall as I felt that I was falling apart piece by piece. He lifted me up slamming me right against the cold wall. "You want to act like a bad girl? Well then you must get punished." he said going over to a drawer and pulling out a belt. He came over and ripped the back of my shirt. Cold air hit hard against me back as it gave me chills.

I was embarrassed. The back of my bra was the only thing protecting my bare chest. Suddenly I screamed as the belt made harsh contact with my skin. More tears strolled down my cheek as I let out a painful wince. "Don't be such a freaking baby!" He screamed as he hit me 3 more times. I could feel my skin turn bare red.

There would definitely be slashes against my back after this. I closed my eyes tightly waiting as the pain increased...

I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor. I looked around as my blurry vision went back to normal. Tears stung my eyes as I wiped them away. I got up but fell right back down as pain shot through my back. It felt like I was ripped from the inside out.

I felt my back as I could feel the long slashes. They cut deep and I felt some blood across my fingers. I sniffled and got up on my feet slowly maintaining my balance.

I quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door peeking my head through. I could hear my dad's snore and quietly tip toed through the hallway. I pulled on a sweatshirt ignoring the consistent pain striking through my back. I opened the door and stepped out. My vision started to blur up again as I walked down the cold sidewalk. I cut through the neighbors grass and into the back of the woods where I found the main road and the playground along with a pond.

I ran over to the playground. It was dark and the playground was empty. I walked over to the pond and started to sob... why did life have to be so hard. No one cares about me no one loves me... I'm truly alone. There's no point in living if your just a disaster of nature... I stepped closer to pond as I took a deep breath... I purposely lost my balance and fell into the pond as darkness surrounded me...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys tell me what you think about this chapter!:) I know it's a cliffhanger but you know the drill remain calm:P Anyways keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

Let Me Love You

Austin's POV

As I was walking down the hill of a small playground I saw a girl. Her long wavy brown hair flowing in the wind as I squinted my eyes. I walked closer and saw she was swaying back and forth. I walked even faster thinking she would fall in the water and out of all possible situations, she does that exactly. I hear the sound of her body making impact with the water. I ran as fast as I could now. I took off my shirt throwing it to the side and jumped into the small but freezing cold water.

At a moments notice her hand floated to the top of the surface. I grabbed it and thanked the Lord that I didn't see her die. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on the ground. I pressed my hand to her chest as she started to shake and cough out some water from her lungs. "Wait...Ally?" I said noticing her brown eyes. She sat up and backed away from me. "W-why'd you save me?" she asked. Her voice shaking from the coldness. "Well I saw your hair and I just- well I, ya know."

"Well I didn't need your help thank you very much." she spat ungratefully and got up on her feet. I saw some bruises lining down her arm and across her neck.

"Um Ally, is everything alright?" I asked with concern. I knew this could damage my popularity status but I didn't care at the moment.

"Yes why?" she snapped. I could tell she just wanted to leave and quick. "Well.." I started gesturing to her arm. She looked down and gasped holding her arm closely to herself she looked at me with cold, painful eyes.

"I have to go." and with that she ran off. I followed after her as the wind started to pick up. She shouldn't be walking alone late at this time. Honestly, I could care less about Ally but something was urging me to follow her..to help her maybe. As I walked up the hill I saw that she was sitting on the curb, her hands cupped to her face. I could hear her soft urgent sobs.

As much as I wanted to just walk past her and leave the damn playground that got me into this mess, I sat down next to her breathing in the fresh air. "Ally? You alright?" I asked once again. I don't know why I was being so...generous. It was a weird feeling to have but I couldn't help it. My mom didn't raise me to be another Scrooge. She sniffled and sat up evening out her posture. "Yeah I'm fine. Just cold that's all." she said softly. She sounded almost broken and my heart stung a little.

"Oh well let me get my coat out of the-"

"Austin stop." she said getting up. She slowly tied her hair back into a low ponytail. "You don't have to act nice to me just because no one's around and we're all alone, just leave me alone please." she said, her voice quavering. Suddenly my blood boiled with anger. "You know what Allison stop acting stubborn! I saved your freaking life back there!" I screamed at her. She stepped back a hurtful look on her face.

"I didn't ask you to come and save me!" she screamed back at me.

"God damn it Ally then go die for all I care I'm done with this crap!" I huffed and got up walking away from her and into my car. I shoved the keys into the ignition as it roared to life. I backed up out of the parking space and left in a dash.

She's so...ugh. I saved her damn life back there and she doesn't even give a crap about it! I try to be nice but what do I get? Rejection, yeah that's what I get for being nice. Hello newsflash, I just stopped the world from having one less person on the planet!

Ally's POV

I stood there in the dark of the night all alone and cold as the wind blew.

That jerk. Thinks he's superman, well he's not superman, he's a lowlife stuck up jerk who needs to mind his own business. I inhaled deeply trying to come back to my senses as I walked away from the curb. I went through the small path and across the vacant road. Not a lot of traffic was here so I didn't mind walking across it that much.

I ran into my neighborhood and passed two houses before finding my house once again.

As much as I didn't want to be here I had to go in. I didn't have much of a choice, choices never have existed in my life. I stepped up the front porch and opened the door slowly. I creaked a little but not enough to give myself away.

I stepped inside and closed the door kicking my shoes off to the side.

I walked into the living room to find my dad asleep on the couch with a bottle of beer on the floor. I grimaced, what kind of life was I living? What kind of person should be living this way? I sighed and walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom closing the door and locking it.

Here came another night of unpleasant sleep and nightmares.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm and groaned in annoyance...I'm still alive in this living nightmare called home. I got up out of the bed and ran into the bathroom striping down and stepping into the hot shower. As the soothing water relaxed my tense muscles I thought about what happened last night.

Was Austin really trying to be nice to me? Was he really all in it for the heck of keeping me alive to see another day?

I finished in under 15 minutes and stepped out drying myself. I quickly blow dried my hair and brushed it out not really in the perfect mood to flat iron it. I pulled it up into a high ponytail and smiled into the mirror.

I sighed softly, I'll never feel beautiful.

I walked away and quickly got into black skinny jeans a Hollister shirt and black converses. I ran back into the room and pulled out my make-up bag. I dabbed some blush onto the small brush and dragged it upon my arm. It covered up most of my bruises making it go unnoticed. I smiled at my brilliant work as I continued on my neck, lightly brushing over the small bruises.

After that I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag heading for the door.

Running down the stairs and into the kitchen I saw a note on the refrigerator door.

"_Going into town for a meeting won't be back until next week, love you." -Dad_

I simply ripped up the paper and threw it in the trash. He loves me, as if.

I ran out the door and down the sidewalk. I walked slowly not wanting to see Kira, Cassidy or even the guy who saved my life last night either.

The school soon came into view and I walked through the busy parking lot. I walked up the front steps of the school and to my luck Dallas, Cassidy and Kira were waiting in front of the doors. Oh, just my luck.

"Dawson." Cassidy spat with fury. I looked at her in shock. I must have done something wrong for her to speak that frustrated and coldly. "Y-yes?" I stuttered nervously. "Austin was talking about you this morning. Saying he saw you at the pond and you cussed him out."

"That is a lie!" I argued back. I can't believe he would say that instead of taking full responsibility for saving my life. Did he not want the recognition he deserved or was he too afraid to be considered nice.

"You little whore." Kira spoke up. "Leave Austin alone, he wants nothing to do with you, you're nothing but worthless trash."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Aw, she's going to cry. What a baby." Dallas retorted slamming my books to the floor. I looked at him with pleading eyes but all he did was smirk. Then Cassidy said, "Dallas, take care of the little bitch will you?"

"Gladly." He cracked his knuckles before slamming me against the lockers and I groaned in pain from the marks still on my back. The hallway was vacant and no one would be around this hallway until the bell rang which was 15 minutes away. He suddenly grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed me to the ground, kicking me in the stomach as I groaned in pain. He kicked my arm and I screeched in pain. He punched my stomach making me scream in pain. The bell rang and Dallas smirked kicking me one last time in the back.

He bent down and grabbed my hair, "I'm so glad we're together Ally, aren't you?" he asked cockily before letting me go and leaving me.

My body shook in pain as my stomach started to coil up. I felt like I was going to be sick. My body ached as I felt my back and hissed as my bruises felt even more sore than ever. "A-ally?" A voice said. I saw the persons bag drop to the floor as they got on their knees and scrambled over to me. I soon realized it was Austin. My breathing hitched up and my blood boiled in anger.

"It's going to be o-"

"You did this to me." I said quietly. My shyness soon overcoming me in more ways than one. "Wait what?"

"You told on me, I-i never cussed you out to begin why would you say that?" I said feeling tears overwhelm my eyes. "Ally I'm sor-"

"J-just stay away from me." I stuttered trying to stand up. "Stay away..." I said more like a whisper and limped away.

Life just keeps getting harder and harder to bare anymore these days..

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever! I've been so busy working on my other stories and all that have more chapters and all I am so sorry! Ok so I know this one isn't much but tell me what you think in a review!:) Don't be shy to share your own opinions!:)


End file.
